Like needles on his skin
by Aguna
Summary: The hair of his beard moves like a coarse feather along the sensitive skin and makes his little bird remember him just who is kissing him. Luckily, for his partner and the lifespan of another hero, the rough cut excited him even more. A fully aware confession yet just as truthful.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Wanted to write something other than porn... never mind^^ Porn with little plot

Moonlight flares through the closed window, painting big shadows on the walls and giving the sleeping figure on the bed a transcendental glow. There are no piece of clothing to cover the soft skin or a blanket to block his view, for as many flaws as the city Buldhaven has, the hot summer nights aren't one of them. Arriving home only to be greeted with the sight of his nude lover is always a special treat.

He takes a step inside the room and the hero unconsciously tenses, causing the chain around his neck to move and the small metal plate to reflect for a moment some of the light. He can't suppress the thrill of victorious pleasure it gives him, how touched his little bird had been to receive the gift, how prideful he wears it above his civilian t-shirts, the small sign of his protection, his ownership.

Carefully he moves towards the bed, so the hero will be awoken from the heat of having his lover close and not from the instincts trained into him by his old mentor. Yet despite his efforts Dick's eyes flutter open before he can reach the bed and a tired smile forms on the younger man lips.

He sits up with a tired but inviting smile on his lips and he, Slade, steps closer, his knees leaning on the edge of the bed. Their first kiss is slow, carrying the unspoken 'I missed you' and 'glad that you made it home in one piece'. Still fully dressed, including gloves, he moves to cover the heroes body with his own, knowing how much his pet desires the skin to skin contact, but purposely denying him. It is always more satisfying for them when Dick begs form him and surrenders willing to him. So he teases him, letting his hands stroke the slowly heating skin while avoiding the erogenous spots. Their kiss grows more passionate and finally the younger man's breathing grows too fast and he opens his mouth. His tongue slips in without asking for permission and he captures both wrists in one hand to pin them above his head while using his knees to force his preys legs apart. They are battling for dominance with their tongues, his little hero knows that he will lose yet he tries his best, the prey testing the predators strength, testing his worth. It makes the victory all the sweeter for the old soldier. After a long kiss Dick breaks it needing oxygen and turns his head away while offering his neck in surrender. A smirk plays on his lips and he lets his arousal brush against the hero which earns him a needy whine. He lowers his head again, this time to kiss and suck along the neck, while his free right hand strokes along his chest.

The hair of his beard moves like a coarse feather along the sensitive skin and makes his little bird remember him just who is kissing him. The confession of how without the beard it would be easy to image a certain Bat in his place dominating the young hero, hadn't been a surprise yet it had filled him with a hot-burning jealously. Tired from several days going without proper sleep had loosed his tongue Dick most likely didn't remember his words, but Slade did. So he had started to cut the hair slightly uneven, not enough to notice from a look, but to feel every single hair like a needle on his partners skin.

Luckily, for his partner and the lifespan of another hero, the rough cut excited him even more. A fully aware confession yet just as truthful. The image of needles against his skin without piercing it fuelles and feeds the masochistic side of his pet. Letting go of his neck he looked down, the younger man spread out with the taint of lust covering the soft skin and slightly leaking hard cook, blue eyes looked straight back at him, glazed by desire and panting for air. Satisfied he offers his right gloved hand and is rewarded by teeth pulling the glove away to free it. The hand cups his cheek and lazy pets it. The hero drinks in the soft touch and closes his eyes, Slade allows the moment to linger, to let him enjoy the rare comfort before his thumb brushes across his lips. Knowing what to do Dick starts to suck on it and opens his mouth wider as two more digits join in. Having the skilled muscle play with his fingers is almost enough to make him reconsider, simply to force his cook in the willing mouth, knowing one order would be enough to make his pet release while orally pleasuring him. As tempting as the idea is, ít had been three weeks since they last saw each other, since either of them had sex. So he removes his left hand for a moment from his wrists and opens his belt opens pulls his hard cock out. Amused he notices how Dicks hands are still pinned above his head as if an invisible force keeps them in place. His left hand wanders to it's previous place and he forcefully pulls his right hand away to have the hero focus again on him. He shoves two slick fingers inside him, the tightness of the hole proving his partner faithfulness and searches for his sweet spot. The ease of his task from a lot of practise has his pet whimpering within seconds. He continues his assault, not in the mood to prepare his partner but to force an orgasm out of him with just hand, enjoying the control he has while smirking down at him. Making him fully aware just how much Slade is playing with his body. Finally the hero releases with a load moan and the older man pushes inside the relaxed body. The new pleasure borders on pain for the exhausted body, yet he allows the abuse, welcomes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own, can't believe I forgot the discaimer^^ 


End file.
